


A Family Affair

by 630leosa (Kame630)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Jericho family reveal, Jericho meets his sister, Platonic Relationships, Wilson Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kame630/pseuds/630leosa
Summary: When Ravanger, Rose Wilson, comes to the tower to see if the titans can help her track down her father, Jericho takes a sudden interest in her.





	1. Rose Wilson meets the silent titan

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many stories I started writing at least 7 years ago but never posted. Instead of compeltly rewriting it I've just added and edited the hell out of it, but if the style seems off, then that's why.

“Jericho?” 

“Dude, when did you get here?” Beast Boy grinned excitedly, rushing over to greet his silent friend. It had taken awhile for him to warm up to Jericho, not being able to read sign language was a big barrier for the talkative green titan. But Jericho was easy to understand if you really listened and paid attention to his little quirks and facial expressions. He didn't need words to communicate. “I thought you were still in Europe!”

He shook his head and pointed at one of the computer terminals, the page was from the Titans database of criminals, Slade's file currently taking up the full page.

“Your actually  _ choosing _ to do homework?” Beast Boy scrunched up his face in disgust. There was a reason that he wasn't responsible for typing up the mission debriefings, Cyborg or Robin always helped him when he needed to tell his part of what happened.

Jericho rolled his eyes before turning back to the console and pulling up some local newspaper articles onto the big screen so they could see what he'd been looking into. The screen was instantly filled with news reports, claiming that Slade had been spotted around Jump recently.

“That shouldn't be there.” Rose frowned, removing her mask before walking over to the screen to read one of the articles better. “I thought I disabled all the cameras.”

Jericho hadn't noticed the girl at first. But now he was staring at her, looking her up and down, taking in her full appearance. Looking confused, he turned to Robin for answers. He didn't recognise her from any of the houndary titans, and he was sure he hadn't seen her in any of the villain files before. 

“This is Rose, she's thinking of joining the Titans.” Robin explained, answering Jericho's unasked questions. But he was keeping a close eye on her nonetheless. “She's the one behind all the recent Slade sightings.”

He nodded, a little disappointed that the reports had been wrong, but he couldn't let them know why. Rose’s costume was a good copy of Slade's, black and grey with plenty of armour, it was easy to see how they could be confused on the poor security feeds. Picking up her duo coloured mask, he still looked confused, but curious as well. Tilting his head to the side, his eyes silently asking them why.

“Our new friend, is the daughter of Slade.” Starfire's eyes suddenly lit up as she seemed to realise something. “I must be making the custom Tamaranian meal of friendship!” With that she flew off towards the kitchen, leaving behind four protesting Titans. 

Jericho hardly seemed to notice Starfire leaving, he was staring wide eyed at Rose who had turned around to see what all the shouting was about. But Jericho was now focused on her face, unfamiliar, but the familiar steel grey eyes were enough for him to know. This girl was definitely Slade's daughter, but how?

“What are  _ you _ staring at Blondie?” Rose noticed how intensely she was being studied. He was just staring, just staring and hadn't spoken a word since she'd arrived. “You don't talk much do you?” 

“Jeri  _ can't _ speak.” Beastboy shrugged, jumping over the sofa and looking between the two of them. “He's mute. You get used to the staring though, it's kind of his thing.”

“Jeri?” Rose looked confused for a moment, trying to place who the unfamiliar boy was. She'd done her research on the titans, but this wasn't one of the ones who'd battled with her father. It took a while for her to connect the name ‘Jeri’ to one of the newer titans “Jericho right? You know, you look kinda familiar, do I know you?”

He shook his head a little too quickly before turning away so she didn't get a good look at him, taking a slight step back before getting back to the console again to carry on his research.

“Is that my fathers file?” She pushed him out of the way to sit down in front of the monitor and scroll though the information they had on Slade.

“Hey!” Beast boy half growled spinning Rose's chair back around to face him. “Just ‘cause you're not trying to take over from you dad anymore, doesn't mean you can push my friends around like that.”

Jericho placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and shook his head with an understanding smile, he didn't mind, it wasn't worth getting into a fight over it.

“What?” Rose look confused for a second before turning to Jericho. “Oh! Sorry. I lost track of my father a while ago, The Titans might know what happened to him. You'd do the same thing if it was your dad wouldn't you?”

Jericho smiled awkwardly, casting a slightly nervous glance at the screen before nodding again. He understood more than she realised.

“What do you plan to do if you  _ do _ manage to find your father?” Robin's voice was stern but not hostile. He had his own score to settle with Slade, but Rose was the man's daughter, she might be swayed into turning against them like Terra was. He had said he had a good feeling about Rose, but he wasn't naive enough to trust her blindly.

“I don't know.” Rose admitted quietly. Turning back to the console, the screen filled with a photo of Slade. “I just want a chance to talk to my father... My whole life I was trained to be just like him. I don't even know if he's alive.”

“It's been over a year since he was last seen.” Robin's voice was clear, but he was being careful, not wanting to outright tell her that her father might be dead. “He might be laying low, rebuilding his army.” 

“I don't know man, he got beat down pretty badly after what happened with Trigon.” Cyborg pointed out. “Maybe he up and retired.” he was only half joking. Slade hadn't really shown his face after he helped them defeat Trigon, he got his life back and disappeared. They'd seen his commando robots a handful of times since then, but not Slade directly, it's like he'd lost interest in being a villain, or just lost interest in them.

“Do you mind if I look through my dad's file on my own? I might be able to find something you missed.” There was a lot for her to look through, and she didn't like how they were all surrounding her, watching her. She didn't expect them to trust her. Honestly she was surprised they even let her into their tower knowing who she was.

“No offence, but we don't know you enough to leave you alone with our computer systems.” Cyborg built most of that system, he knew a hundred ways it could be hacked or corrupted that would take a long time to recover from. Robin might have a good feeling about her, but Cyborg wasn't too trusting.

“Yeah. How do we know you aren't some kind of mole for your father?!” Beast boy didn't trust her. Terra had been a lost girl who needed help, she was tricked into turning against them because they failed her. But Rose wasn't naive or in need of a friend, and she openly talked about Slade as if he wasn't a dangerous villain. If she found Slade, beast boy wasn't so confident that she'd choose them over her own father.

Not one saw Jericho wince at the accusing tone in beast boys voice. But he waved his hand to get Robin's attention, before pointing to his temple and bringing his fists together, one on top of another, nodding at Rose with a smile. He was usually a good judge of character, he understood body language and facial expressions better than anyone, people could lie with their words, but their bodies usually betrayed them.

“Jericho trusts her.” Robin translated, seeming to think about it for a second. “But Cyborgs right, we can't trust someone we just met.” He watched Jericho point first to himself, and then to Rose with another nod, this time more insistent. “You’ll stay and watch her?”

“Since when did you have such an interest in Slade?” Ravens stoic voice cut in, looking over the news articles that Jericho had been looking into with Slade's file, before turning to the surprised honorary titan.

Jericho just gestured to the big screen and then to Rose. He heard one for their biggest enemies had returned, and it turned out to be this girl, was it so hard to believe that he was simply curious? 

Raven didn't seem to know what to say. She sensed something change in Jericho, but didn't know what it was or why. Her narrowed eyes seemed to be trying to see through him, to see if he was hiding something from them. Jericho might be good at reading body language, but Raven understood emotions, and something about the mute titan seemed off since he found out who Rose was.

“Can i just get some stuff printed out to look over?” Rose commented, trying to break the silence. 

“I have most of it printed out in my room. C’mon I'll show you.” Robin agreed, feeling the tension in the room. He didn't want to know what was going on. It was an innocent question from Raven, but something felt off about how both her and Jericho had interacted. The two of them seemed to be getting on well when Jericho joined them, so why did it become so awkward all of a sudden because of Rose?


	2. Skipping stones

Rose sat at the edge of the island, looking out at the city across the water. In the last twenty four hours her life had changed several times, and she wasn't sure what to do with herself anymore.

She'd always been trained to follow in her father's footsteps, so sure that's the only thing she could do as his daughter. When she had lost her lead on him, she felt it was her birthright to take his place, that she could carry on his legacy, or he would see what she was doing and find her.

But now she wasn't sure of anything. She had to choose her own path. She didn't want to join the titans full time, so they offered her honorary membership, since she still wanted to train with them and learn on improve herself. She didn't know what would happen when she met with her father, but she still wanted to find him.

The sound of soft boots against the rocks told her that she wasn't alone out here, but for once, she didn't feel too threatened. “Don't worry, I'm not running away or planning anything.” Rose's voice sounded more amused than annoyed, not turning around to see which of the titans had come to check on her, probably to make sure she wasn't communicating with anyone outside the tower.

But when she didn't get an answer, she turned to see the silent Jericho, who smiled and waved at her. She didn't know much about him, she'd mainly researched the ones who fought her father, not the honorary members. All she knew was that this blond boy was mute, and was currently staying with the main titans team. “Come to keep an eye on me?”

He shook his head and came to sit next to her on the rocks, picking up a pebble and examining it for a second, before skimming it across the water. It was such a carefree action, as if he was completely comfortable hanging out with the daughter of the titans enemy. 

She appreciated the friendly gesture. The titans seemed to be accepting of her, but she saw how closely they were watching her, they were suspicious, it was way she had turned down the offer to become a full time titan. If she joined them, then they would be constantly watching her, making her prove her loyalty instead of blatantly saying she wasn't trusted. She hadn't told them that part of the reason she couldn't join them was because she still wanted to find her father, even if it was just to speak to him.

Jericho's hand starting to move in front of him, but she just sighed. “Sorry. I don't understand sign language.” If she'd be staying then she'd learn, but she'd never needed to learn until now.

He didn't hesitate, just gave an understanding smile and pulled out the little notebook and pen he always carried with him for this reason. He was used to needing to communicate through writing, only Cyborg and Robin could read sign language on the team, the others were still trying to learn.

When he handed the notebook over to Rose the page had neat cursive writing written on it.

_ 'I want to help you find your father' _

“Thanks. But Robin showed me all the files they have on my father. The titans don't know anything that can help track him down.” She'd hoped that they would have information, but as interesting as it was to read what he'd been doing in Jump City the past few years, they didn't have any information that was new to her.

Jericho seemed to consider those words. And he visibly hesitated before slowly writing out his next message, as if he was unsure he wanted to really tell her something. He nervously handed over the book, his green eyes as unsure as she felt.

_ 'I know more about Slade than they do.' _

Rose read the words a few times before turning back to the mute boy, who was now looking down at the pebble he was turning over in his hand, seemingly deep in thought.

“Like what?” She wasn't sure if this was a trick. But something about Jericho made her want to trust him, something in his eye that felt genuine, that he only wanted to help.

_ 'I know that Slade Wilson doesn't have a daughter.' _

Jericho was now back looking at her, making eye contact. His face curious but with a clear determination, he knew more than he was letting on about Slade, and he needed to know where Rose fit into what he knew.

Rose was taken aback but the sudden almost accusation from the seemingly gentle and friendly titan. But he had her attention with one word. “Wilson?” Robin had shown her his research, the Titans didn't know who was behind Slade's mask, and she hadn't told them her full name. “How did you…”  But Jericho was already writing something else for her to read.

_ 'He has two sons' _

“Had.” Rose corrected, a touch of sadness in her voice. “My half brothers.” She'd tried to track them down, but it didn't take long for her to find out that she was wasting her time. “I never got the chance to meet them. I should find out where they're buried”

Half brothers. Which made sense if she had a different mother, though by her age it meant that Slade must have had an affair. Jericho was clearly shocked by her words. She spoke as if both the sons had died, but he knew that one of them was very much alive and well.

Rose watched the mix of emotions on Jericho's face, trying to work out why this boy was so interested in Slade and his family. “If you know all this. Then why haven't you told the titans?” Robin had an interest that boarded on obsession with Slade, and yet he didn't know that one of his own team had piece of the puzzle he was missing.

Jericho's face changed, hiding the emotion that had covered it seconds before. Scribbling down: _ ‘I have my reasons’ _ , before turning back to stare over the water and skipped another stone. When he skipped the pebble this time, it wasn't the same carefree gesture as before, it was more out of frustration. Giving himself an outlet for the emotions he'd shown her briefly before hiding them away again.

After a few seconds, Rose sat up and grabbed a stone, pulling her arm back and trying to skim it like he did. She wasn't very good. After a couple of tries she managed to get it to bounce twice off the water, compared to his four and five skips.

Seeming to understand that she was just trying to join in with the game, Jericho smiled and passed her a much smaller flat stone, pointing first to her eyes and then to his chest, gesturing for her to watch him as he pulled back.

The two of them spent the rest of the early evening just skipping stones and playing around by the water. Jericho being very playful and sweet, moving inside so he could show her around the tower once the sky started to get darker.

Rose couldn't work out what to make of the blond mute. He was strange, she couldn't get a good read on who he was. Jericho seemed so happy and gentle now, and with the other titans, but when he was talking to her about her father he seemed more sly and calculating. The boy had a lot of secrets, and she doubted that he was going to give them up easily, especially to someone he'd just met. But for some reason she felt safe around him, something about how he looked and acted, she didn't feel like he'd betray her or his friends. He'd chosen to tell her that he knew too much about Slade for him to be just another enemy of the titans to him, he'd trusted her with his secret, and she felt like she could trust him in return.


	3. A friendly Spar

Jericho was heading up titans tower with his guitar strapped to his back, on his way to play on the roof for a while since it was a nice day outside. But he couldn't help stopping when he'd heard the tell tale signs coming from the training room.

Peeking his head into the gym, he wasn't exactly surprised to see Robin going toe to toe with Rose in the middle of the room. But Jericho stayed stood in the doorway, just watching Rose with interest.

She was a good fighter, but he could see little things in how she fought, things that her father should have set her straight on if he had trained her personally. And he also saw similar things in Robins fighting style, things he clearly picked up as Slade's apprentice.

The two were almost equal in their fighting ability, but Robin made one small mistake and Rose managed to pin him down, grinning as she offering him a hand up.

“You fight like Slade” Robin's voice betrayed nothing of what he meant by that. Didn't give away if he was pleased or upset about the fact that Rose fought as well as his sworn enemy. “Military and martial art.”

“Is that a compliment or an Insult?” Rose being blunt as she straightened out her workout clothes. Apparently she was one of the only ones in the tower that didn't bother with a secret identity, and who could blame her really, it's not like anyone was going to target her family or try to come after her.

“It's an observation.” Robin clarified. “He made me go through training, tried to teach me to fight like him. I see you've been trained the same way.”

“I studied him for most my life, learned to fight just like him. I'm mostly self taught since he was… busy.” There a hint of something in her voice, bitterness or regret, but it was gone as soon as it came when she stretched out and twirled her staff in hand. “So. You just going to stand there and watch Blondie, or you think you can take me?” A playful challenge in her voice without looking at the lurker in the doorway.

Robin looked over at the doorway, clearly having not noticed that they had an audience. He wasn't sure how Rose had managed to not only notice Jericho, but tell who he was without seeming to have even looked in that direction, but Jericho looked more curious than surprised.

“Jericho, you up for a spar?” Robin noticed the guitar on the mutes back, knowing that he usually liked to play guitar on the roof when he wanted some time alone. He wouldn't ask him to put that off if he needed some time by himself. But to his surprise Jericho smiled and nodded his head, putting his guitar down gently on one of the benches before coming to join them both on the mats.

“Don't worry kid, I'll go easy on you.” Rose sounded pretty cocky as she eyed Jericho up. He was a lot shorter than her, slim build, kind eyes, he looked a good few years younger, but she couldn't tell since his big eyes and curly blond hair made him look so young and innocent. She'd been on equal standing with Robin during their fight, she’d gotten competitive, but she figured Jericho would be more of a fun friendly spar.

The blond signed a thank you to Rose as he took up a defensive stance, sharing a quick look with Robin that made the leader smirk as he stood back to watch.

“You both know the rules. It's a spar, not a fight. You fight clean, and no powers.” Not that he thought powers would be involved, but he'd learned the hard way not to take anything for granted when it came to meta-humans.

Almost as soon as Robin's countdown finished Jericho lunged forward and took Rose by surprise. After a short struggle he quickly pinned her down, grinning as he offered her a hand up.

“Beginners luck.” Rose half laughed, pulling herself up to go again. He'd just taken her by surprise, she could humor him a little. He was so short and slim that he had the speed advantage, but she was a skilled fighter who shouldn't have a hard time beating him.

The second time lasted a lot longer, Rose was pulling her punches, but she felt like Jericho was as well. She would attack, he'd dodge, he tried to kick her feet from under her, she jumped out of the way. It was a playful back and forth, until Jericho suddenly turned with no warning and pinned her again while she tried to dodge out the way.

“Why do I feel like I’m getting hustled.” Rose complained, having not seen the sudden move coming, which she wasn't used to. Usually she could tell a person's move almost before they made it, but Jericho seemed to keep taking her by surprise.

“You shouldn't be so quick to judge someone. Most people make the mistake of underestimating Jericho.” Robin sounded almost proud of that fact, even though he himself had done the same thing the first time he sparred with the mute titan.

“I'm starting to see that.” Maybe she had been too quick to judge him. Apparently there was a lot more to Jericho than anyone knew. He knew too much about Slade, knew how to fight, and yet seemed completely innocent and friendly to everyone.

The next fight lasted much longer, with both of them not pulling their punches as much now they knew the other could handle it, but once again Jericho managed to find a weak spot and pinned her down. He'd seen a pattern to her fighting style and using it against her.

“Jericho says that you're attacks become too predictable.” Robin translated for Rose when Jericho explained how he managed to pin her down. It was something that Robin had thought, but he hadn't been able to read it quick enough to use against her during their fight.

“Okay, so I get the point. Don't underestimate the little hippy.” Rose wasn't used to losing, but apart from sounding a little bitter because she got competitive, she didn't seem to be taking it too badly. “Where the hell did he learn to fight like that anyway?”

“I guess we forgot to mention, Jericho's mother used to train soldiers for the US military?” Judging by Robin's amusement, and the not quite smug but definitely proud look on Jericho's face, she wasn't the first to underestimate the blonds fighting ability based on his appearance.

“Well, aren't you just full of surprises.” Rose remarked, realising just how much of a mystery this guy was, even to his friends. No one seemed to know much about him, but because he was so happy and helpful, they didn't ask questions that he wouldn't want to answer. “Ok. No more playing around, let's do this for real.”

Jericho grinned, giving a playful bow before stepping back into his fighting position, ready for round four which seemed like it was going to get interesting.


End file.
